pixelcraftianfandomcom-20200214-history
Stats
Stats is a common way of displaying one's fitness in certain activities. most of Pixelcraftian characters has a stat of their own. Stats are determined in 5-star-system, with 3 being average and 5 being really good. sometimes, it goes over 5, or below 1. but it is very rare cases. Attack Attack (or ATK) indicates how good of a fighter this character is. This can mean the range of attacks to use a character has, how tough the character is, or if they can even hit enemies. The stronger the character is, the higher the stat is. 1 Characters with an ATK stat of 1 rarely show them fighting unless nessesary, they are not fit at fighting. Kebe is an example. 2 Characters with an ATK stat of 2 are alright at fighting, but not enough to actually score a kill. Kirby is an example. 3 Characters with an ATK stat of 3 is considered average, they possess enough strength to hit hard when fighting. Bandana Dee is an example. 4 Characters with an ATK stat of 4 are most likely a proficient fighter. Starstorm is an example. 5 Characters with an ATK stat of 5 can easily kill enemies without even trying. They have great strength inside them. Kirb is an example. Defense Defense (or DEF) indicates how well the character can defend themselves. This includes protection by magical or physical means, or just plain agility or running away. The more defensive the character is, the higher the stat is. 1 Characters with a DEF stat of 1 are very poor at defending themselves. They're usually the type that goes in attacking wildly, or is just plain bad at protection. Objan is an example. 2 Characters with a DEF stat of 2 are okay on the defense side, but are still lacking and usually do well in other areas. Kabe is an example. 3 Characters with a DEF stat of 3 are average at defending themselves and usually know what to do in times of crisis in terms of protection. They're the ones you can start to rely on when you need help defending yourself. Waddle Dee is an example. 4 Characters with a DEF stat of 4 are skilled at the art of defense and can probably survive a wide range of attacks. Kirby is an example. 5 Characters with a DEF stat of 5 are probably immune to everything, or at least most things. They always know what to do when they need protection. Userunknown is an example. Friendship Friendship (or FSP) indicates how friendly the character is. In this universe, friendship is an important thing, and being friends can determine a wide range of effects, from someone helping you to sadness to you possibly not dying. The more kind the character is to others, the higher the stat is. 1 Characters with a FSP stat of 1 are socially isolated from the rest of the group. They don't have many friends and just stick by a group for protection from others, in a commensalism-based relationship. Kirb is an example. 2 Characters with a FSP stat of 2 are less friendly than usual, but can still help out sometimes. These characters usually aren't the best at making friends but will still give it a shot. There are no examples of this so far. 3 Characters with a FSP stat of 3 are your average friend and are nice to most people, but can still hold grudges if they want to. Kebe is an example. 4 Characters with a FSP stat of 4 are more socially active and skilled at kindness. For them, doing kind acts is second nature, and they'll do whatever it takes to protect their friends. Kabe is an example. 5 Characters with a FSP stat of 5 are the most kind to anyone. They always try to become friends with anyone, even if they're not so friendly at all. They are the most protective of their friends, and if they see any of their friends getting hurt by you, you're gonna have a bad time. Kirby is an example. Other Stats These other stats are completely optional and can be put in a character's information by anyone. Agility Agility (or AGI) measures how fast the character has and how quick of a reaction time they have. It is sometimes considered 'fourth main stat'. as there are plenty of instances where AGI is used alongside the three, main stats (Attack, Defense, Friendship). Recover Recover measures how fast one can recover from damage and how much health the character has. It was introduced when the unofficial stat template came out, and it is still used in said template. There was hardly any instance this stat was used outside of it. Positivity Positivity measures how positive and bright a character is. Sometimes considered a side-stat to Friendship, a Positivity stat is kind of like the half-full half-empty test. It determines whether the character is a pessimist or an optimist. Stats outside the five-star range Sometimes, stats can go far beyond the 5 star range and have more than 5 stars. This indicates that the character is mastered in that skill and can proficiently handle any task related to it easily. However, stats can also have 0 stars, which means the character has no experience in that skill at all and is the worst when in that area. Userunknown's FSP stat, and Kebe's DEF stat are some of the examples. Stat Cards Stats can be used to create a picture depicting the character, called 'Stat Card's. It was originally on an orange background, but it can be changed to include various other styles.